fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bluigi
Bluigi is a fanon character and is another version of Luigi. Him and Luigi are considered rivals, but sometimes they have to team up. He is named Bluigi because his powers and attacks usually are blue looking. Also, the land he lives in is bluville. Special Powers Bluigi has special and rare powers. A bit like Shadow the Hedgehog, he also is kind of a ultimate life form. He can float in midair, make objects float in midair, turn invisible, has a bit of good speed, and (like Mario) he can shoot balls of electricity instead of fire. But, some powers he has to get enough energy to use them. Also, when he gets enough energy from fighting at certain points, he can use a lightning charge. It's when he shoots a powerful lightning ray at his foes. It's sort of like Mario Finale, Mario's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros Brawl, except Bluigi's is more faster and powerful. Also, when he gets a lot of energy, he turns invincible like Super Sonic. But when he first used it, he was too powerful and nearly destroyed the entire universe, but he was stopped and can use it without destroying any the world or the entire universe. History In the past, Bluigi was a blue who lived far out in space with his friends and brother, Purpan, a purple luma. But one day, they were in danger when the dark lumas came to their planet. They tried to take over their planet, but they refused. Then, they started to have a war and things turned out bad. Most of the lumas were seriously injured and some were instantly killed. But with all their power, they won the war. But the dark lumas didn't give up yet. Suddenly, a dark portal appears and huge gunship comes out of it. It stars aiming at the lumas and tried shooting at them. However, Bluigi wasn't paying attention. The gun ship was about to aim at him, but his Purpan pushes him out of the way and sacrifices him self. Purpan was blasted out of the planet in the middle of no where and everyone thought he was dead. The lumas dodged the aiming and made the dark lumas even furious. So they decided to do plan C. A dark portal appears and sucks everything into it bringing it into darkness. But somehow, Bluigi flew off the planet and into space. The planet, the lumas, and Purpan was gone. As Bluigi floated further into space, he burst into tears. Still crying, Bluigi floats in space going in one direction. Becaust of him getting blown off the planet, he was going into one direction really fast. But he stoped crying a bit when he saw a huge blue space ship. Blue lumas were inside it and were about to rescue him, but the dark gunship came and the dark lumas captured them. Before they left, they decided to just destroy the space ship. However, Bluigi was being blown to it the space ship. They zapped the space ship and it caused a huge explosion. The smoke was blue (Of course). Bluigi just floated in space slowly without moving a muscle. Bluigi was dead. But the blue smoke started to float around him. As it floated around him, he began to transform and turned to a man. Then, he suddenly disappeared. (Part 3 Coming Soon, it will reveal everything) Gallery BlueL.png|Bluigi as a Luma in the past. Bluigi.png|Bluigi now. Category:Fan Characters